dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arashi (CookieKid247)
Arashi is a very powerful, full-blooded, immortal Saiyan and the main character of Dragon Ball Reincarnation. He is the son of Tora and Fasha. Arashi was born on Age 730, just a mere week before his death. Arashi has no exact allegiance except to himself and a few others. Arashi is a very advanced Saiyan much like Goku and Vegeta. Arashi has never been characterized as a hero or a villian. He usually accomplishes things on his own agenda unless it benefits him. Arashi was born with a power level of 8,784, second only to Broly's. King and Prince Vegeta ordered Arashi to be admitted to the Saiyan Army when he was 10 years old. Ironically, Arashi did not even live 10 days and lived in Otherworld for a long time. Overview ''' Creation and Concept Arashi was created by Qauntiz Marqueyse Smitherman of Akron, Ohio. Qauntiz says he just wanted to "create his own Saiyan". Arashi translates to "storm". Unlike many characters in the Dragon Ball franchsise, Arashi's name has no pun. Appearance When in his normal state, Arashi has very focused eyes, a lean muscular build, and long black hair similar to the trademark hairstyle of the Super Saiyan 3 or Raditz. Although when he was a kid he has hair similar to Geki's. Like most pure-blooded Saiyans, Arashi has a long brown tail that turns yellow when transforms Super Saiyan. Arashi has no defining outfit and has worn a number of them. Personality Arashi as a child had a very curious personality but became cold and heartless after he murdered his parents in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Naturally, Arashi is very confident and has a big ego but can back it up with speed and skill. Arashi takes pride in his heritage and even hints at regret for the murder of his parents. Arashi is a elite Saiyan warrior capable of destroying planets in just his normal form. Arashi also loves to fight going as far as challenging random fighters he's never met. Arashi has a inhuman appetite showing this when he ate with the Kais and Pikkon. Arashi gets frustrated very easily and gives up in something if it doesn't go his way. '''Biography See Dragon Ball:Reincarnation Transformations Great Ape- Arashi took this form when he discovered he could fire a false moon. When he did so he became a Great Ape and tried to escape the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Frustrated at his failed attempt, he turned back to normal and slept. His father, Tora cut off his tail in his sleep but it grew back sometime later. In this form Arashi transforms into a giant monkey-like creature and has tremendous power. Arashi has no conscience when he first transforms but gains control later on. Semi-Super Saiyan- Arashi took this form when Tora blasted an energy wave at Arashi during training. In a fit of rage Arashi charged with blind fury and crippled his father. A couple of apperance changes happen in this form. Arashi's irises and pupils are no longer visible. His body bulks up a little but his hair maintains its shape. Arashi also gains a yellowish surge of aura similar to Goku's Kaio-Ken. Super Saiyan- Arashi took this form when his mother asked him to "go farther" after he crippled Tora while in Semi Super Saiyan mode. In this form Arashi's hair has a golden color to it but still has its shape. Arashi now has a cruel demeanor evidenced by the murder of his parents. His muscle tone becomes more defined and Arashi now has a yellow flame like aura sorrounding him. Ascended Super Saiyan- Arashi took this form while fighting Pikkon in Hell. There aren't many differences in appearance from the Super Saiyan form except his hair becomes more rigid and his muscle mass increases heavily. In this form Arashi refers to himself as "Super Arashi". The aura increases in size and becomes more jagged, accompanied by bio-electrical discharge during transformation or when preparing a massive attack. Ultra Super Saiyan- Arashi took this form in the Otherworld Tournament. In this form Arashi's skin becomes slightly redder due to increased blood flow, and muscle size is increased to the point of practical ridiculousness. The aura no longer flows upward, but flails outward, with surges of bio-electricity becoming more frequent and prominent. Full Power Super Saiyan- Arashi took this form while relaxing in a mountain range. Arashi fell asleep and when he awoke he was a Full Power Super Saiyan. Notable changes happen to his appearance. His hair becomes a yellowish-white color. His facial features exhibit less tension and his body is in a less tense state. The aura is no longer violent but rather calm. Super Saiyan 2- Arashi took this form in the fight with Broly in Hell after Broly went on a rampage. Arashi's hair takes the first notable change. In this form Arashi's hair becomes more rigid and bangs hang loose off his head. Increased energy radiation causes the aura to take on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance rather than smooth or flowing. Because the energy output and radiation is higher than that of any Super Saiyan, the aura pulses at a higher frequency, like the type 2 aura. Muscle mass is barely increased, but energy output is multiplied manyfold. Super Saiyan 3- Arashi learned this form after he drained the ki from Broly. In this form Arashi's hair grows down to his feet, his eyebrows completely dissapear. A small increase in muscle mass is evident, and muscle tone is sharply defined. Energy radiation is so great that the aura pulses at an extremely high frequency, almost to the point where it seems static; the sound of the aura is also pitched even higher than that of Super Saiyan 2. Golden Great Ape- Arashi took this form after he stayed in the Super Saiyan 3 form for a full 48 hours and stared at Grand Kai's false moon. He went on a rampage but was eventually calmed. This form has no major differences from the normal Great Ape except the fur is golden. Due to accessing this form Arashi no longer has to turn Golden Great Ape to turn Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4- Arashi took this form after he was calmed down by Grand Kai and the others when he transformed into a Golden Great Ape. Many notable changes happen to Arashi in this form. In this form, the Arashi's hair color differs, the same goes for the tail and the body is covered in red fur. In this form Arashi also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. Arashi's hair shortens to his upper back. The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity and replaces it with sparkles or in some cases pure fire. Super Saiyan 5- Arashi took this form in the fight with a Super Saiyan 3 Geki (adult). Grand Kai told Arashi to stay in SSJ4 for as long as possible and his true power would be unlocked. After many fights Arashi unlocked this form in the battle with Geki after Arashi became frustrated. Arashi felt a sudden pulse of blood through his veins and turned Super Saiyan 5. Many notable changes happen in this form. Super Saiyan 5 upgrades the crimson fur of the Super Saiyan 4 to silver fur. The trademark characteristic of the transformation is the hair: the smooth and flowing hair becomes rigid and spikey,grows to waist-length, and gains a silver color. A small increase in muscle mass is evident, and muscle tone is sharply defined. Energy radiation is so great that the aura pulses at an extremely high frequency, almost to the point to where it seems static; the sound of the aura is also pitched even higher than that of Super Saiyan 4. Bio-lightning, like in the Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3 forms, is again constant, and may reach further outward from the body than before. Finally, Arashi's voice becomes much deeper. There is a huge personality change, as Arashi becomes more confident and serious, almost seeming more intimidating. The biggest change is in the skin pigment, which takes on a reddish-brown color due to increased blood flow for more power. Super Saiyan 6- Arshi obtained this form in a fight with Trunks the Legendary Super Saiyan. When Trunks powered up Arashi did so too and became Super Saiyan 6. Many notable changes happen in this form. The silver color of the Super Saiyan 5's hair and fur is upgraded to a gold color, in a similar manner to the base Super Saiyan form. The hair and tail is lengthened as well, giving an appearance similar to a Super Saiyan 3. The reddish-brown skin pigment that a Super Saiyan 5 possesses is glorified, brightened, and lightened to a light tan color. However, the Arashi's eye color stays the same color as Super Saiyan 5 and he loses his eyebrows, unlike the rest of the transformation characteristics, and the eyes are lined with a red color. Super Saiyan 6 deepens the voice of the Super Saiyan 5 even more. Super Saiyan 7- Arashi obtained this form during a time of silent depression but was tracked down by Android 28. Arashi in a fit of emotion turned Super Saiyan 7. Many notable changes happen to Arashi in this form. Instead of long hair most of it hangs off his shoulders. His hair also turns into a mixture of dark blue and black. The irises turn blue platinum.The eyes are no longer lined with fur. The hair and tail is a little longer than in Arashi's base form. The skin of the Arashi is once again paled, but not glorified as in the Super Saiyan 6's case. Super Saiyan 8- Arashi transformed into Super Saiyan 8 briefly. Supreme Kai warned Arashi that if he took on another tansformation he might not come back. Arashi heeded the warning but stated he needed to control the monsterous form. Kai agreed and took him to a vacant planet and let him destroy it however he wanted until he gained consciousness. Arashi tried to turn back but couldnt. Instead he was trained to overpower the form. Many notable changes happen in this form. In this form Arashi's skin color becomes reddish-brown and his hair becomes two different colors (orange and grey). Super Saiyan 9- Arashi obtained this form while vigorously training in Jingle Village to build resistance to fatigue. Strangely enough Arashi was struck by lightning. Unaffected, Arashi kept training when his ki kept rising and rising. When his ki reached it's peak he became a Super Saiyan 9. Super Saiyan 9 makes the hair of Arashi turn yellow and gray. However the eyebrows and irises are just gray. It also makes the Arashi's hair a little longer. The tail of the Arashi also becomes longer. Fur color becomes blue while the tail color is gray. Arashi's voice deepens again. Super Saiyan 10- Arashi obtained this form when he was fighting the Saike Demon Janemba. Janemba was trying to escape Hell and Arashi came to stop him. In the midst of the fight Arashi managed to drain ki from Janemba and then became Super Saiyan 10. Super Saiyan 10 has the appearance of a monster. Hair color becomes golden and the hair itself grows to shocking lengths. The hair becomes styled insanely in a crazy fashion. Although the hair resembles light the body resembles darkness. The body is yellow, blue, and gray with golden overhanging fur on the arms and hands. Arashi's voice deepens yet again. The user's tail turns red and Arashi has impure or dark ki. Super Saiyan 100- Arashi obtained this form when his blood cells were flowing evenly with demon and Saiyan blood. He was vaccinated of all demon blood but he can still use this transformation. Super Saiyan 100 makes Arashi's hair shrink, become rigid and spikey yet smooth and flowing. The hair turns black and Arashi's tail grows out. Arashi's irises turn green and Arashi become smuch more serious and confident. Arashi's eyebrows once again dissapear and his voice deepens once again. Legendary Super Saiyan- Arashi obtained this form when the first vaccination failed. Arashi went on a total rampage until he grew frustrated. In this form Arashi's muscle mass grows to epic proportons and his height increases substantially. Arashi's irises and pupils are invisible and his hair glows green in color. Legendary Great Ape- Arashi obtained this form in the second fight with Gohan. After Arashi won the tournament Gohan challenged Arashi to a fight to the death. Arashi accepted. When Gohan flew near the moon Arashi looked and turned into a Legendary Great Ape. This form is very similar to a normal Great Ape except the fur is a silver color. True Super Saiyan- Arashi obtained this form when he fought Gohan for the second time. He immediately has control of the Legendary Great Ape form and became a True Super Saiyan. The most noticeable change is that the Arashi's hair becomes golden in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance, the hair also flows outward sometimes. Natural eye color temporarily changes to a greenish-blue and the muscle tone becomes more defined and the skin tone becomes lighter. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. There is also a marked personality alteration, where Arashi becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse. Unlike the Super Saiyan 3 form this form has eyebrows. Techniques used by Arashi 100% Death Ball 100% Big Bang Kamehameha 10x Dragon Kamehameha 10x Kamehameha Afterimage Strike Afterimage Technique All-Out Amazing Impact Angry Kamehameha Another End Assault Atomic Blast Bakuretsu Ranma Barrage Death Ball Big Bang Attack Big Bang Burst Big Bang Kamehameha Black Dragon Fist Black Hole Kamehameha Blaster Meteor Bloody Smash Brave Punisher Brave Sword Attack Burst Kamehameha Burst Rush Charge! Chou Maretsugeki Crazy Finger Beam Crimson Galick Gun Daichiretsuzan Dark Impact Death Ball Death Beam Destroy Everything! Destroy the Planet! Destructo Disk Dirty Fireworks Double Eraser Cannon Double Galick Cannon Double Kamehameha Double Masenko Dragon Fist Endgame Energy Absorbtion Energy Finger Beam Eraser Cannon Explosive Combination Explosive Demon Impact Eyes of Darkness Fierce Combination Final Burst Cannon Final Flash Final Galick Cannon Final Impact Final Kamehameha Final Revenger Final Shine Attack Final Spirit Cannon Finger Galick Gun Finish Flash Fire Breathe Flame Kamehameha Flame Shower Breathe Flaming Death Ball Flash Flash Bang Flash Slash Flashing Kamehameha Flight Flying Kamehameha Flying Kick Focused Kamehameha Full Kamehameha Full Power Full Power Charge Full Power Death Beam Full Power Energy Blast Volley Full Power Energy Wave Fusion Galaxy Breaker Galick Burst Galick Gun Galick Impact Gekiretsu Madan Genocide Breaker Gigantic Flame Gigantic Hammer God Breaker Golden Dome Attack Gravity Break Healing Heat Dome Attack Heavy Finish Hell Gate Hi-Tension Hidden Potential High Power Rush High Speed Rush Homing Destruco Disk Howl Hyper Masenko Hyper Tension Blow I Won't Let You Escape with your Life! I'll Beat You in 5 Seconds I'll Make Short Work of You! I'm Getting Excited I'm Here to Kill You Imprisonment Ball Infinity Bullet Instant Kamehameha Instant Spirit Bomb Instant Transmission Instant Transmission Super Kamehameha Instantaneous Movement Intercept Kaio-Ken Kaio-Ken Attack Kaio-Ken Finish Kaio-Ken Kamehameha Kamehameha Ki Blast Ki Blast Cannon Ki Sense Large Spirit Bomb MAX Power Kamehameha Masenko Maximum Flasher Meteor Blast Meteor Combination Meteor Crash Meteor Impact Meteor Smash Mouth Big Bang Crash Mouth Energy Wave Multiple Kamehameha Multiple Sword Slashes Nightmare Impact Now I'm Mad Now It's My Turn! Omega Blaster Parasite Control Perfect Combination Planet Burst Planet Geyser Playing Pro-Wrestling Power Ball Power Up Power Up to the Very Limit Punishing Blaster Punishment of 100 Blows Quick Attack Quiet Rage Raging Rush Revenge Death Ball Revenge Death Ball Finale Reverse Kamehameha Ruthless Blow Saiyan Fury Overdrive Saiyan Soul Scatter Finger Beam See Ya! Shining Rage Attack Shining Sword Attack Shocking Death Ball Soaring Dragon Strike Solar Flare Solar Kamehameha Sonic Sword Attack Spirit Bomb Spirit Breaking Cannon Spirit Sword Spirit of Saiyans Standing Kamehameha Stardust Breaker Super Assault Combo Super Big Bang Attack Super Big Bang Cannon Super Explosive Madan Super Flashing Kamehameha Super Galick Gun Super Kaio-ken Super Kamehameha Super Masenko Super Neo Kamehameha Super Spirit Bomb Supernova Sword Slash Transformation True Kamehameha Ultimate Impact Ultimate Kamehameha Ultimate Masenko Ultra Spirit Bomb Universal Spirit Bomb Unlock Potential World Crysis Kamehameha You'll Die a Painful Death! Zenkai Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Canon Dispute